Never give up on Family
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: After his family died Ichigo went to an orphanage and made a new family and lost all of them but 1 younger brother. How will the story be different with Ichigo in the mix? Mika x Yuu Ichigo x ?
1. Chapter 1

What if before the virus a new kid joined the orphanage as well as Yuu?

 **Prologue**

9-year-old Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't have been happier; he had finally beaten Tatsuki in their Karate class! His whole family had come to see him fight and train, his Dad had a goofy grin on his face and he was cheering for Ichigo with help from Ichigo's 4-year-old twin sisters Karin and Yuzu both of which were red-faced due to how much they were shouting for their brother. His Mother however was just watching him with with such a proud and encouraging look on her face Ichigo knew he couldn't lose no matter what just to make his family proud of him. As they were leaving it had begun to rain and so they all had their raincoats on with their parents under the umbrella and once they were on their way Ichigo's Dad had said they would go get some sweets as a present for doing so well. As they reached the shop Ichigo noticed a small girl standing at the river edge with no raincoat and thought that she could have been in danger so he ran to her and as he was about to warn her he felt someone approach him thinking it was his Mother he said "Kaa-san what's that little girl doing near the edge? It's dangerous!" however as he turned around it wasn't his Mother but what he thought was a hobo so he ran back to the shop only to find that everyone in the shop was dead. Karin and Yuzu both had red eyes and their faces showed only pure terror that they felt during their final moments, his Father was lying on the floor in a position that looked like he had tried to protect the twins with his final bit of life however his Mother was still awake and breathing raggedly so as quick as he could he ran to her "Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Why aren't Tou-san, Karin and Yuzu not awake and why is there blood everywhere?" he asked her panic gripping him so tightly he felt like couldn't breathe "Ichigo…my little protector run away…run away as fast as you can and don't look back…remember Ichigo…we all loved you like you loved us…now run and good luck my little protector" his mother said as the light faded from her eyes and she closed her eyes. Always the one to do what his Kaa-sann asked of him Ichigo ran as fast as he could not noticing the 'hobo' from before had blood around his lips…his families blood. But little Ichigo ran straight home and locked the front door and then rang the police and tears running down his cheeks told them what had happened and as soon as he hung up he started to fall asleep thinking of his family and all the happy times they had.

A rap on the door was what woke Ichigo up "Hello it's the police! Is Ichigo Kurosaki in here?" wiping his face Ichigo ran to the door and quickly opened the door the kind police man took Ichigo to the nearest Orphange after taking the young boys statement and confirming the young boys story after finding the child's family had been disturbing so the Police had decided that being with other children would be the best way to get him back to his old cheerful self. Once they arrived at the Hyakuya orphanage he was surprised to see a smile on his face which surprised the officer the officer asked why he was so happy to which Ichigo replied "I'll get new brothers and sisters to play with and I'll be their protective big brother!" he exclaimed with glee but the office suspected Ichigo's coping mechanism was to protect everyone he could. The officer shrugged it off and they walked up the stairs that led to the orphanage surprised to see another new kid to the orphanage "Welcome Kurosaki-kun!" they all shouted enthusiastically followed by a not-very-enthusiastic welcome from the black haired kid who must've been new as he didn't talk to the other kids. The policeman said a quick goodbye and they all dug into the large chocolate cake they got for him and the other guy. After the cake was finished all the other children told him their identities he told them his "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm going to be your big brother cos I'm the oldest and protector is my name so I'm going to always protect you!" he finished with a smile on his face. He got to know his new siblings although he got along the most with Mika and Yuu as they were the closest to him in age. However they were all scared when the woman who ran the orphanage suddenly collapsed in pain and after convulsing for a few moments she finally lay still and after Ichigo checked her pulse and found none he started to comfort the youngest ones and told them he'd keep them safe no matter what and with grins they all nodded and calmed down, but the calm didn't last long as the next day 2 cloaked figures burst through the locked door and window and told them to stay calm and they'd be safe and fed, realising they weren't really asking Ichigo nodded although he didn't trust the cloaked men as that was what the guy he saw before his family was killed was wearing, however now he had to keep his new family safe and protected even if it cost him his life.

It had been 4 and a bit years since they left the orphanage and although life wasn't the best they were all happy living together and learning to read and write from Ichigo and Mika even if they did have to give blood every day or 2. But Ichigo had noticed Mika leaving more often and coming back pale-faced and sweaty and each time he was asked what was wrong he'd just say he wasn't feeling too well and just slept it off. The day Mika came back with a gun and a map leading to an exit Ichigo had felt something off but hoping that it would lead them out to an even better life where they could learn more and no longer had to give blood Ichigo nodded and asked for the map and gun. Making their way through the old tunnels singing songs and generally having a good time Ichigo and Yuu halted at the huge white room in front of them as they both felt that something was wrong. It had been too easy even though they could see the sunlight they both made sure that the younger ones were safe. It was all for nothing however when they heard a laugh and saw a noble; he had silvery-white hair held up with a blood red ribbon matching his bloodthirsty eyes he smirked and before they could blink he had already bitten and killed the others the last sound their voices made was so pained and shouldn't come from a young child's mouth but as the man came to bite Ichigo he moved right last second and instead bit Mikeala who didn't die instantly and lay there crying telling both his remaining brothers to run and not look back however Ichigo protested and with a determined glint in his eyes lined up the gun and pointed it at the noble's head and fired BANG! And the noble collapsed, Ichigo grabbed his younger brother Bridal-Style and sprinted toward the sunlight and burst out of the tunnel both boys crying over the loss of almost all of their siblings as they lay there on the snow both vowing never to leave the other behind and watch one another's backs for as long as they could. Both still crying they both stopped and tensed as Ichigo readied his gun ready to shoot whoever wanted to kill them they turned around to see 5 humans in black uniforms staring at the two teens who seemed ready to kill any who came near them. The black haired man looked at them bothe and asked "Do you want to come with me to a safe place where you can train to kill vampires? Then come with us." The man finished looking at them both patiently, Ichigo and Yuu had a silent conversation with one another but agreed to the man's terms and stated they must be together no matter what. They both agreed that whoever may become their friends they'd protect them together and kill those who opposed them with all the power they could have.

They would never lose another family member.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-School**

3 years later: Ichigo 16, Yuu 15

"Yuu wake up unless you want to be late again. I won't tell you to get up again, I'll just throw some ice cold water on you!" Ichigo yelled at his younger brother who apparently didn't want to go to school like every other day. Seeing as the icy threat didn't wake his brother he went to the bathroom and filled it with freezing water and walked back into his brother's room and promptly dumped it on his head. "Ichigo what was that for bastard?!" the drenched Yuu now out of his very wet bed shrieked at his brother. "You didn't get up and I did warn you, so I carried through on my threat now hurry up or I won't make your lunch" Ichigo replied smirking knowing Yuu couldn't resist his cooking and gave his brother some privacy as he changed out of his drenched pyjamas and started to make a bento for both of them. Not 15 minutes later the brothers had left the house and started on their short walk to school, they had been on time due to Ichigo thankfully. They parted ways on the stairs Ichigo going the extra level up as he was in the 3rd year and Yuu was only 2nd year, thanks to Ichigo's constant mithering about studying and grades they were both in the top 5 of their year to improve their chances of becoming part of the Demon Moon Company.

At lunch Ichigo saw a 2nd year being bullied into getting drinks for some guys in his class and walked up to the kid offering to help. The kid Yoichi said he was helping his 'friends' but it was obvious they weren't and so Ichigo quickly beat up the 3 3rd year guys on the threat of painful death if they bothered Yoichi again, Ichigo invited the kid to come sit with him and meet Yuu. The kid nodded happily, glad to be making new friends once on the roof Ichigo and Yoichi saw Yuu arguing with a girl about something that had happened in class so Ichigo stepped in a hit Yuu over the head "Calm down idiot and introduce us to this girl. Oh and this is Yoichi a new friend I helped with his bully problem" Ichigo stated waving toward the new girl and Yoichi, Yoichi waved and smiled at them happy he had some people to call friends. "Fine. The chic is called Shinoa who just transferred here from front-line duty against the vampires, she stole the lunch you made me and ate it!" Yuu said with increasing distaste toward the girl who just smiled at the boys with an innocent smile (that none of the boys fell for) "Nice to meet you Yoichi-kun, Ichi-kun" she said happily. I stared at her wondering why she was really here, was she here to recruit people? But before I could voice my thoughts a scream was heard about a vampire that had escaped the maintenance ward, "Come on Yuu we need to make sure that the vampire doesn't hurt anyone, maybe then we can join the Moon company! Can you guys help?" Ichigo half yelled/asked at their nods (if a bit hesitant from Yoichi) they made their way toward where the vampire was last seen and the loudest screams were heard, seeing a flash of pink heading into a classroom window they changed course so they would cross paths with it.

They came across the pinkette in a music room about to bite one of the girs who had been eating lunch in there "Oi pinky! How about some strong blood? Come get it!" Ichigo yelled brandishing a broken chair leg, Yuu had an old katana whilst Yoichi was holding some sharp rocks he had picked up. "Oh, well if you think you stand a chance come and try to kill me! You puny humans can't kill a vampire!" she yelled back preparing to fight back. Yuu ran at her to have her easily block the attack and was barely bothered by the sharp objects hitting her and deciding he was more annoying she ran at Yoichi. Just as her claws were about to gouge out Yoichi's guts she stood still, halted by the chair leg that had entered her left shoulder and exited her right side pining her to the ground. "So humans can't kill vampires huh? Pretty sure we just kicked your ass and we weren't even properly armed!" to prove his point Ichigo wiggled the chair leg making sure she didn't heal. "Stupid human I haven't drunk enough blood to be at full strength and there is something up with you, you don't smell human and have way too much strength if you can injure a vampire with a simple chair leg" she exclaimed trying to buy some time so she could escape but her actions were halted when a sword pierced her skull turning her to dust. "Well then I think you can enter the Demon Moon academy to get a Cursed Gear" came the ever cocky voice of Guren" you have proved you can accomplish teamwork to take out an enemy, not too hard was it?" Ichigo turned around still holding the chair leg glaring at Guren before nodding at him and walking away followed by a gaping Yuu and happy Yoichi neither believing what had just happened.

After that Yoichi became a brother to the survivors of the Hyakuya orphanage even taking the last name and had moved in with them and Shinoa became a sister and moved in, all of them looked forward to the Demon Moon academy and Ichigo and Yuu were getting closer to their goal of killing all the vampires they can and protecting everybody they can.


	3. Chapter 3

_**As a side note I'll be skipping most of the school thing as it's boring as hell so as soon as Guren arrives he'll take them all to the Cavern of cursed gears.**_

 **Chapter 3-Cursed Gears**

Usual scowl on his face Ichigo walked into his and Yuu's new class noting that Guren wasn't there (as was expected of the lazy Bastard), surprisingly there were quite a few people in the class including Shinoa. "Yo my name is Ichigo and the idiot behind me is my brother Yuu, and our room-mate Yoichi don't ask us any questions as we won't answer them and don't slow us down." And with that introduction Ichigo walked to the back of the class (Ignoring the scowling and surprise faces of the classmates) and sat next to the pink-haired guy Yuu sitting the other side on the neighbouring row.

After about half an hour Guren walked in followed by a young woman with hair in pigtails not caring about how late he was and surveyed the room lazily glancing at them all "Ichigo, Yuu, Shinoa, Yoichi and Shiho follow me. The rest of you do whatever she says" pointing to the short girl behind him who seemed rather nervous. Ichigo and Co got up and followed Guren silently wondering where they were going, after a while they came upon two huge doors that led into a dark room with seals covering multiple surfaces and 4 stone faces of demons with runes engraved on the floors in front of them, in each of the circles was a weapon "Each of these weapons are a rare black series so go and pick a weapon that entices you and pick up the weapon and sit in the circle" Guren continued in a lax tone "If you fail you die so good luck!" cheered Shinoa. Yuu made a beeline for a katana whereas Ichigo was fascinated by a pair of blades one was a short trench knife whilst the other was longer (Roughly twice the length) with a portion in the middle seemingly cut out, as he sat down and picked up the blades he felt a sudden surge of power and promptly blacked out.

When Ichigo awoke he was met with a sword at his throat and an albino version of himself in front of him smiling like a maniac "Yo kingy! About time you come visit us! It's so boring here with just me and the old man!" his Albino-self yelled looking annoyed as he pointed at them man behind him with sunglasses and a long, billowing black cloak. "Get that sword away from him, he is not a danger" the old man scolded the Albino; similar to how one would a child, "I'm assuming you two are the spirits of those swords?" Ichigo asked rubbing his throat and standing up, the Albino nodded "Yup! We're Zangetsu but just call the old guy 'Old man' so there's no mix ups!" he yelled excitedly. "Fine then, what do you need in order for me to use you?" Ichigo asked knowing they would want something in return. This time it was the old man who answered "Never lose the will to fight Ichigo, follow this rule when you fight. Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." Ichigo nodded in reply "And follow your instincts! They won't lead you wrong!" Zangetsu added before Ichigo felt a pull and was brought back to the real world.

When Ichigo woke he looked around to see he was the only one awake and shakily stood stretching his muscles to get the blood pumping, he picked up Zangetsu and placed them on his back, a red sheathe keeping them in place. Ichigo walked back to the middle of the room where Shinoa and Guren were and noted the momentary shock on their faces as he was toward them "What's so surprising you two?" he asked wondering what he had done to surprise them that much "Well you only took 15 minutes to contract your demon is all" Shinoa supplied, Ichigo nodded and went and stood next to Yuu waiting for when he woke up.

About an hour had passed when Yuu woke up not long after Shiho who had donned a pair of short sword attached at the hilt. Ichigo let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding and sagged in relief, "Yuu everyone is fine we are just waiting on Yoichi" Ichigo explained knowing what his first question would be. They all stood in the centre of the room worrying over Yoichi when he suddenly jerked violently and stood up darkness oozing from multiple parts of his body and he jumped up onto the demon statue's head and shot a large green arrow at them. They split and Ichigo shouted whilst dodging more arrows "He's being possessed what do we do to get him back?" he looked to Guren who calmly replied "You have to kill him. There's nothing you can do to save him now" but as he stood to unsheathe his sword Yuu yelled desperately "We can't do that! Come on Yoichi you can get rid of this demon! Come back to us!" as he ran up to Yoichi swinging his sword and blocking the bow from firing and prised it out of the Demon's grip only for it to reappear in its hands seconds later but as it was about to fire again it stopped, seemingly in pain and struggling to maintain its grip on the bow and clutching its head before its screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" before collapsing and the black smoke receding into nothingness. Yuu caught Yoichi as he fell and muttered under his breath "Please don't let me lose another family member, Wake up Yoichi" he finished, slapping his friends face. This caused him to wake and murmur "Thank you Yuu-chan" before shakily standing up with support from Yuu. "Well now that that's over I officially promote you all to officers of the Demon Moon company and you are all to meet at the Southern Gate Tomorrow to meet your team and start active duty" Guren drawled before walking off. "Come on guys let's celebrate!" Yoichi chirped and dragged Shiho with him back to our apartment.


End file.
